☆*:.｡.The Lordbook- Ep.3 Evis Evillis.｡.:*☆
Written by Lord Anamary _________________________________________________________________________________ In the palace of Lordia Lordess Lordana: Sister, did you see another palace far away of Diamondestria? Lordess Leastria: Yes! It would be perfect for Lordess Giuloreen's twin brother. Lordess Lordana: I don't know... Lordess Leastria: I think that palace is from Diamondestria too. Lordess Lordana: I don't know already... But our older brother knows, maybe. Lordess Leastria: Okay... In Lordia Magica: Lucky cousin! She's a Lordess! Maybe her twin brother will be a Lordince! Redahim: I think, because Diamondestria has 2 palaces, which is for two Lordinces who hates each other, and they are staying separated. Serrohim: Huh! I don't think I'll stay separated with Reda! I don't like his intelingence, but I still like him! Redahim: Okay, if still you're a Lord of Loyality! ^^; Red eyes appearing on a tree and it laughs evilly Magica: What was that? Redahim: I think a new villain! The red eyes disappears Serrohim: Neh.. I think it was a bat... Redahim: Umm, I think no... Magica: I think is a new villain who loves to bully! Serrohim: Bullying who? Redahim: Cute and kind persons! Redahim, Serrohim and Magica: Gasps '''Kamira! D: '''Runs away In a beautiful place Chima: Runs then jumps on Kamira's arms purring Kamira: Giggles cutelly then strokes Chima Someone in dark runs from a tree then jumps on other tree snickering evilly Kamira: Looks around '''Did you hear something, Chima? Chima: No... '''The person in dark teleports then comes to Kamira laughing evilly Chima: Looks back 'Meow! D:> Kamira: '''Looks back ' '''Somewhere else The rest of the relatives: Runs Magica: We must to be faster! Kamira will be kidnapped! Giuloreen: So, there's a new villain? The name? Redahim: We don't know already! D: It hears Kamira's scream Serrohim and Ghira: Too late! D: They arrives on the beautiful place The person: Was bulling Kamira and Chima Kamira: Cries Ghira: What are you doing?! Who are you and why are you bullying my younger little sister?! The person: I'm Evis Evillis, the Evil Lord! Redahim: Stop bullying Kamira! She's the kindest lord of the universe! Evis Evillis: Repeats with a squeaky voice ''She's the kindest lord of the universe! ''Then laughs evilly running and pulling Kamira Kamira: Help!! D':> Ghira: You stupid villain, I'll- I'll!!! Redahim: Cousin! Calm down! Ghira: But I'm calmed!! Redahim: -_- Magica: We must to save Kammy fast! Giuloreen: ...and Evis defeated! Ghira: Yeah! But faster!! D:< At Evis Evillis' place Evis Evillis: Throws Kamira hardly Kamira: Cries Evis Evillis: Shut up! Covers Kamira's mouth '''I hate when someone cries. Kamira: Mmff... '''Gets teary Evis Evillis: Repeats ''Mmff... ''Then laughs evilly and scares Kamira Close to Evis Evillis' place It hears Kamira's scream again Ghira: Noo!! D: They're in the place Magica: Who can open the door? D: Ghira: Easy, of course! Tries to open the door '''Close!! Redahim: What do we do? Serrohim: AAAAAAAAH! '''Crashes the door Redahim: -_- Ghira: I think you're too small. Let the strong lord to do this! Walks back then runs '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! '''Crashes the door 'Dizzy with diamonds' Inside ''' Evis Evillis: '''laughs evilly then slaps Kamira '''I want to see you dizzy! Dizzy! '''laughs evilly again Kamira: Cries Let me! D''X Outside Ghira: With a sword destroys the door '''Oh yeah! Evis Evillis: '''Stops '''Huh?! Magica: Let Kamira to us! Evis Evillis: Ha! Or what? Ghira: '''Tries to hit Evis with the sword Evis Evillis: Dodges then sticks out the tongue Ghira: Huh? Gets angry Giuloreen: Shoots daggers at Evis ' Evis Evillis: '''Dodges then saw her '*o* '''Falls in love '''Such a beautiful Lordess... '''Puls Giuloreen for a kiss '''Hey, Lordess, you're so beautiful that I'll kiss you. Giuloreen: '''Gasps then punches Evis Evis Evillis: Crashes the wall ''' '''The wall hole has a heart form Evis Evillis: I'm in love Giuloreen: I have Darkle! So hands off! Evis Evillis: Hmm! Darkle? He has such a stupid name for a man. Someone is in Evis' back Evis Evillis: Looks back '''Huh? Darkle: '''Attacks Evis' like a tiger Evis Evillis: Yoooooooooow!! Giuloreen: Darkprince! *u* Darkle: Finishes '''I heard about you being a Lordess, sweetie. Giuloreen: '''Blushes Evis Evillis: With black eye and scratches Punches Darkle '''Let Darkle, I'M your boyfriend! '''Throws Darkle on Ghira Darkle and Ghira: Dizzy Someone in Evis' back Evis Evillis: Huh? Again? looks back '''Uh oh :| Darkira: '''Puls Evis's neck Evis Evillis: Mommy :| Darkira: Scratches then punches Evis away Evis Evillis: Disappears Ghira: Sweetie! <:D Darkira: Kisses him on the cheek Ghira: Heart eyes and gets out the tongue Kamira: Thank you for saving me! Smiles shylly then blushes then hugs The relatives: Hugs Kamira Darkira and Darkle: :) ________________________________________________________________________________ Credits Written by Lord Anamary Characters Ghirahim, Lordess Giuloreen, Redahim, Serrohim, Magica, Kamira, Darkira, Darkle, Lordess Lordana, Lordess Leastria, Evis Evillis Series planed by Lord Anamary ''and ''Surprise Episode type - short ________________________________________________________________________________ Note: Sorry that I wrote Ghira because I'm too shy to write his full name! Category:Episode Category:The Lordbook Category:Lordbook episodes